Wunderwaffe DG-2
Overview | The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is an electrical Wonder Weapon first introduced in the Call of Duty: World at War ''Nazi Zombies map Shi No Numa and makes other appearances in Der Riese and Call of the Dead through the completion of an Easter egg in the latter. It does not appear in Zombie Verruckt, Nacht der Untoten, Kino der Toten, "Five", or Ascension. The Wundewaffe DG-2 is one of the most powerful weapons in the game (the others being the Ray Gun, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Scavenger , and the V-R11) The Wunderwaffe was created by Doctor Edward Richtofen, a member of Group 935, MS13, Mexican Mafia and the Illuminati. One of his quotes that confirms he created it is "''The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My greatest creation!". The DG-2 has the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology. The Nazis actually tried to create such a weapon, but they had neither the funding nor the technology to create it at the time. It was a probably a researched item, but they didn't have the resources to create it. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current, in-game it has infinite damage, being able to kill ten zombies instantly in a chain of electricity. After the bolt reaches a target, it then jumps to another target, which jumps to another target, and so on to create a chain reaction, with no diminished power. Along with this, the DG-2 has high range making it a great weapon to use on multiple zombies or in an emergency situation. Very few cons come with this gun, though they are a bit severe such as its low ammunition capacity and splash damage that can injure the user and other teammates nearby. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Element 115, which is Ununpentium. The Ununpentium seems to generate electricity, which can also be witnessed on a meteorite that is located on the Shi No Numa map. The 115 appears to be contained in three vacuum tube power cells (that resemble light bulbs) that you reload into the Wunderwaffe. Whenever you reload it, you have to eject all the vacuum tubes and insert new ones before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. The "power switch" is the small red lever in front of the vacuum tubes in the picture to the right. Due to the extremely long reload time, it is advised that the player reload cancel. The DG-2 has been lost in time as of Kino der Toten. During the battle in Der Reise one of the soldiers fired the DG-2 in a Teleporter as it activated, sending the soldiers into the future and sending the DG-2 also to another place in the future. Proof of this can be heard in a Black Ops exclusive radio message at Shi No Numa between the characters arriving at Kino der Toten. 'Obtaining the Wunderwaffe Waffle' Kill yourself with a frag and then get tbaged by your friends. 'Appearance' It looks like a big hairy dick. 'Pack-a-Punched Version' When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine it becomes the "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ". This version is purple with elborate engravings. Also, instead of three round magazine, it is replaced with three two-round electric tubes. When used in conjunction with Speed Cola, the DG-3 becomes fully automatic, and the reload time will be drastically reduced. Unfortunately, when the player is shocked even once by the weapon, they may lose their Juggernog. This can make the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ a love it or hate it weapon. Gallery WW DG-2 WaW.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 from World at War WWDG 3 JZ.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ from World at War WunderwaffeDG2 BO HD.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Black Ops WunderwaffeDG3Jz BO HD.png|The Wunderwafe DG-3 JZ in Black Ops CoTD WunderwaffeDG2 BO HD.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Call of The Dead (Black Ops) CC WW DG 3 JZ CoTD.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in Call of The Dead (Black Ops). Only obtained by console commands. Who created the wonder waffle? The Russian Mafia created the wonder waffle and used it in mafia war III then they went home to there ugly wifes. Tactics *﻿It is often best to use this gun in wide open areas or in a crowd of zombies. * While without Pack-a-Punch, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 can not kill more than 10 zombies at a time. However, if on Solo play, you can finish off an entire round with three shots since there is a 24 zombie max (on solo). It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. Because of its recoil, you should shoot the ground to kill the zombies so it won't miss. * Players are advised to reload mid-mag, since the reload time is the same if the weapon is reloaded mid or empty magazine. * The DG-2 is fully automatic, but has a slow rate of fire. Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops